Shatters To Be Repaired!
by MortisBane
Summary: Alfred has finally returned home but his life soon begins falling apart again. How will he make it over this new hurtle in his life? Sequel to Please Be My Hero! I suggest reading Please Be My Hero! before this. Human AU
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the back of a taxi as I was being taken back to my home, the one I had left four years ago. To say I was nervous was an understatement, I was sweating and my heart was pounding. I hadn't told anyone I was coming back today, I wanted it to be a surprise. After being sent back to America I had to spend two weeks at the boot camp where I had started before I was aloud to return home. They had called me a taxi to take me back to my house, in reality my family could have moved in the time I was gone but I doubted it. It wasn't too long of a drive, at least in comparison to the plane ride I had to take to Afghanistan. The taxi driver tried to strike up a conversation a few times but none of them lasted very long. I was too anxious to really pay attention. I was currently bursting with excited, after not hearing from anyone in my family and Arthur, being able to see them makes me feel happier then I have in a really long time. My thoughts drifted back to my family, as it usually would those lonely nights at base camp. All of the fun times we spent together and the happy times, there weren't many that I remember with the times when Rick was around shadowing them, but what I could remember always brought a smile to my face. I spent the rest of the car ride staring out the window thinking of those times. It wasn't long before Arthur came to my mind. Even with being away from him for four years my love for him never diminished, if anything the separation increased it. Remembering Arthur made me want to grab a little something from my duffel bag which sat next to me. I unzipped it and grabbed the small plush toy into my lap before zipping it back up. I looked down at the stuffed mint bunny a soft smile gracing my lips. I always had this close me throughout this whole experience. I had it close to my heart when out in combat for good luck, and it seemed to work. Even now I hold him up closer to my heart, somehow I feel as if Arthur is there with me when I do.

"That a childhood toy or something?" The cab driver asked me taking a quick glance in the rear view mirror. I smiled lightly and looked back down.

"I suppose you could say that." I responded keeping a tighter grip on the stuffed toy. "Someone very special gave this to me before I had left."

"Girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend." I could tell that the driver was shocked but he tried to not show it.

"Oh, you gonna see him today?" He spoke nervousness clearly in his voice.

"Hope to. Haven't seen him or my family for quite some time. Really excited actually."

"Well you wont have to wait much longer, we're entering the city now." I looked out my window and the first thing I saw almost brought tears to my eyes. I saw the McDonald's that was further off at the edge of town, it had been long out of business but no one bothered to tear it down. I would always run up there and play or just hang by myself there when I was younger. Upon seeing it I already felt as though I was home. Slight tears pricked my eyes but I didn't want them to spill, not yet. As we kept driving I saw more and more things that reminded me of my childhood. The old playground mom would take me and Matt to, the Elementary School I had went to, the clinic where I had passed out at while getting a shot. I loved each and every one of them and the more memories we passed the harder it became to hold back my tears. A few slipped past my eyes and slid down my cheeks but I quickly wiped them away.

"We're almost there." The driver spoke to me. I nodded in response but I doubted he noticed it. My heart began hammering as we turned onto a very familiar street, my street. My palms began to sweat and my breathing became a little uneven as we neared my house. The cad slowed down to a stop and my eyes landed on my home, the place I had spent my entire life. I opened the cab door stepping out, grabbing my bags and placing them on the side walk beside me. I turned around and leaned into the Cab drivers window.

"Thanks for the ride." I told him with the best smile I could put on.

"No problem, anything for the man who protected our country!" He replied giving me a pat on the arm. "Thank you soldier!" I chuckled at him lightly and gave him a more genuine smile.

"I didn't do much, you should thank the people still there."

"A soldier's a soldier in my eyes. Now you have a good day sir, god bless you." I stepped back as the driver left in his cab, I waved at him as he left before I turned to face my house. Bending down I grabbed my bags and headed up the walk way up my house. As I walked down the path the sense of nervousness got even more intense. I felt like my body was on fire and I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Slowly I walked up to the house and slowly ascended the stairs to the front pouch. I lightly placed my bags down and held my fist up ready to knock on the door. My hand shook and I had to take deep breaths to calm myself before I could bring my fist down on the wood. I knocked a few times and stood there waiting for an answer. I waited for a few seconds before I heard someone say,

"Coming!" The voice rang through my skull and I instantly recognized it as my mom's. Tears pricked my eyes again as the thoughts of seeing her in just a few moments zipped through my head. I heard the door knob being grasped and turned before the door itself opened to revile my mom. She was wiping her hands on her apron before she opened the door so she had not seen me yet. She looked the same as ever, just as beautiful as I remembered her being. Her long dark blond hair that went to just her shoulders, her sky blue eyes glistening, I felt my heart almost stop when she opened the door. Slowly she looked up with that million dollar smile of hers but was instantly switched to a face full of shock upon seeing who was at the door.

"A...Alfred?" She quietly questioned not sure if it was truly me. I smiled at her not caring if the tears fell anymore.

"Hi mom." I spoke holding my arms out. Before I could even react she had lunged at me wrapping her arms tightly around my torso hanging on for dear life.

"Oh my god! Alfred!" She cried as I felt tears begin to stain my uniform. I wrapped my own arms around her tightly and I felt the tears I had tried so hard to keep dormant escape falling directly into her hair.

"I missed you so much mom..." I whispered burying my face into her hair.

"My god, Alfred! We were so worried after we heard you were deployed to Afghanistan, and when you were Missing in Action!" She began to ramble on about all the news that she had kept getting and how worried each piece of information made her. I tried to calm her down but she only became more flustered. While trying to calm my mom down a bit I hadn't noticed someone walk up towards the front door.

"Nancy who's at the door?" I recognized the voice, it was Neil. I heard him get closer and when I knew he was close enough to see me I heard him stop.

"Alfred?!" He called, and before I knew it he had joined in on the hug. "Alfred! You're back!" Things had moved so fast that I only now realized that I was standing out side, crying, while my mom and Neil clutch me and cry as well. I lifted my head up enough to speak and said,

"Maybe we should head inside?" My mom continued to cry and only held me tighter, where as Neil loosened his grip a bit and replied,

"That would be best." Me and Neil then began to convince my mom to let go long enough for us to get inside and to the living room. I took some effort but we finally got her to comply. However once we made it inside the house and I sat down on the couch she went right back to hugging me, but her tears had tied down at least. When we got settled it was Neil who began the conversation.

"So Alfred, why didn't you give us a heads up that you were coming home?" I looked at him when he spoke and laughed lightly before answering.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise you know? I knew you guys would be happy to see me." I replied taking a glance down at mom.

"This surly is a surprise indeed." I laughed lightly again feeling a little nervous.

"So how were you found? What happened?"

"Excuse me?"

"We received a letter stating that you were Missing in Action. What happened?"

"Oh that! Well you see, while out in the field, I had gotten cornered in a barrage of gun fire and the last I remember I had tumbled down some sand dunes or something similar, I can't remember. But any way..." I was cut off by the door and a new voice entering my ears causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Neil, Nancy! I'm hear to return this book you let me borrow!" It was Arthur who spoke and I heard him come closer and closer I couldn't stop my heart from beating so fast. "Sorry it took me so long to read it, I've been really busy with..." He rounded the corner and when he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks. I saw his grip loosen on the book in his hand and it soon tumble to the floor. "A...Alfred?" I smiled but before I could even answer he ran right up to me wrapping his arms around me in the same hug my mom gave me, who had just moved out of the way to allow Arthur to hug me. I hugged him back with the same force he had hugged me with and I felt fresh new tears fall down my face. "I thought you were dead..." He whispered after a few minutes later soon followed by a sniffle signaling he was crying.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you Arthur!" I began holding onto him tighter. "I missed you so much!" We stayed there in each others arms for so long and I felt like the rest of the world had disappeared, I was back with the people I loved and I felt like no one could ruin my high. We slowly pulled apart able to see each others' faces and seeing the tears now staining our faces. I closed my eyes and slowly leaned in hoping to capture Arthur's lips with my own.

"Wait, Alfred." I stopped and opened my eyes looking at him confused.

"What?" Before he could answer someone else walked into the living room drawing my attention.

"Arthur, are you coming? We have a lunch reservation!" I looked at who had entered the room and felt a flash of fear strike me before dissipating. There stood Francis Bonnefoy and he was calling for Arthur. "Oh, Alfred! I haven't seen you since high school. I heard you joined the army and was deployed. How are you?" He asked as if the conversation was that of friends. Arthur detached himself from me and stood up taking a step back. Francis stepped closer and wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist, almost as if he was saying, 'He's mine now, step off!' My eyes widened and I looked at Arthur with disbelief, he seemed to get why I looked upset and began speaking.

"I...I'm really sorry Alfred. I thought you were dead and Francis kind of comforted me and..." I cut him off not wanting to hear any more by placing my hand up signaling for him to stop.

"I...It's fine, I guess I couldn't really expect you to wait for me for so long. I guess I'm to blame." I put on the best smile I could fake hoping it seemed believable.

"A...Are you sure Alfred?"

"Of course, sorry that I just got back and you all want to talk to me but I'm very tired and you have reservations I hear. I'll see you two soon okay?" I look at them and I could tell Arthur was studying my face looking for any sign of deceit.

"He just got back Arthur, let him rest. We do have to get to lunch or they'll give away our table." Francis spoke causing Arthur to turn his attention to him.

"O...Okay. It's great to see you again Alfred." Francis then leaned down and kissed Arthur on the lips, and he kissed him back. He was mocking me now.

"Fair well!" Francis turned and he began walking them both out of the room, Arthur turned back to look at me one last time before walking out with Francis.

"Are you okay baby?" Mom asked after we heard the front door close.

"Yeah of course, I didn't expect Arthur to wait for me so long so It's okay!" I turned to her with a smile and again hoped I looked believable. "I'm just happy to be back. Now is there still a bed in my old room or is there somewhere else I could sleep?" My mom stared at me for a few more moments before sighing and answering me.

"Your room is still as you left it, you can go in there and take a nap if you like."

"Okay thanks mom!" I walked over to her, giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking up to Neil, I gave him a quick hug before moving to grab my bags. I picked them up and headed towards my room but first I pulled out the small stuffed mint colored bunny and left it sitting on the edge of the couch before leaving down the hall. When I entered my room I noticed it was in fact just as I had left it. I walked over to the bed and sat down to take my boots off but I saw something on my desk that caught my eye. I leaned forward to get a better look and saw it was Tony, the stuffed alien I had left for Arthur. At that point I broke down, the third wave of tears hit me but this time they came out of pain. I laid down on my bed curling into myself as the pain took over. I know I shouldn't have expected Arthur to wait for me, but that doesn't stop the sense of betrayal taking over my body. My first love had left me for someone who had tried to rape me, my heart felt as though it was in shatters...

* * *

**A/N: Well, hi... I'm back with another depressing chapter of Please Be My Hero! But this is the sequel Shatters To Be Repaired. I hope you guys like it and the whole Arthur dating someone else thing was my friends idea so hate her not me! I cried while writing it! Well anyway, I don't know when I'll post the next chapter but just bare with me!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I've been gone for a while after I finally came back but once again I'm back! I tried to update sooner but for some reason we had tons of crap to do in school even though it was almost over, but school is over now and I will be updating again. Also I checked some reviews for the first chapter and I have found out I brought someone into shipping UsUk. I have accomplished something! I made someone believe in something then broke their heart... I'm such a bitch... anyway let's get the next chapter started!**

* * *

While I laid in my bed I was basically undisturbed, Mom or Neil checked in on me once or twice, where I pretended to be asleep, but for the most part I was left alone. I felt kind of bad for isolating myself from mom and Neil since I just got back but I felt as though I had the right to wallow. I had fallen asleep at some point that night and woke up early this morning, but I haven't left the bed for about an hour now. I lay there back to the door staring at the wall. A tear would slip out occasionally, but I would force the rest back like I was taught back in boot camp. I had to be tough, I couldn't dwell on something so trivial, that's what I told myself but my heart spoke otherwise. I stare at the wall and I heard someone approaching my door, so I quickly shut my eyes and waited for them to enter. The door slowly opened and I heard my mom speak,

"Alfred, honey?" I didn't reply, I felt bad for ignoring her but I didn't think I could hold a fake smile for so long. I heard her get closer and place a hand on my shoulder. "I know you've been awake this whole time baby." I opened my eyes in shock before relaxing and turning over to her.

"Sorry mom, just a little sad about what happened yesterday." I replied as she took a seat on my bed next to me.

"That's to be expected, he was your first love after all." I only nodded in response while turning my head to look at the wall.

"Alfred I know you would rather not see him but Arthur is here to talk to you. I thought I'd let you know." She patted my shoulder twice before standing up and walking out leaving the door slightly open. I sighed and slowly sat up leaning myself against the head board, it was only then that I realized I was still in my military fatigues. I shrugged it of and glanced at the door just as Arthur walked in. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him but the same empty sadness returned as well. I forced myself to look away from him as to not cry.

"Hello, Al." He spoke slowly moving closer.

"Arthur." I responded not looking in his direction. I heard him get closer and stop at my bedside.

"You know Alfred you're acting very childish in this situation."

"I believe I have the right to." He sighed and sat down at my bed forcing my to glance at him.

"Alfred I'm really sorry how things turned out for you but..." He began before I cut him off finally looking at him full on.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why couldn't you wait for me?" He was silent for a second before he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Alfred I thought you were dead, I can't wait for a dead man."

"Didn't you all find out I was found?!" My voice started to get louder but I had no intention to quiet myself.

"I received no word about it from anyone!" His voice also started to rise to match me. "No one told me a thing!"

"You got over me pretty quick! I was only lost for about a month and a half!"

"I NEVER got over you! I was devastated each and every day you were gone!"

"Then how did you manage to get into a relationship, with Francis none the less?!"

"He was there for me! He comforted me and helped me keep my mind of you!"

"So you wanted to forget about me?!"

"I didn't want to cry 24/7, I needed to move on with my life! Francis made that easier!" I stopped and noticed me and Arthur were in each others faces scowls across our faces. I sighed this time and slumped back into the bed away from his face.

"I take it there's no chance we would be together."

"Sorry Alfred, but I can't just leave Francis, that's cruel and I love him."

"Then this is the end?"

"We can still be friends, Alfred. I don't want to be completely cut off from you." I disregarded what he said and continued with my final questions.

"Did you get your stuffed rabbit back?"

"Uh...Flying Mint Bunny? Your mom tried to give him back but I told her to have you keep him. I gave you him."

"You gave it to me as a present out of love, we're not in love anymore. Take it back."

"Alfred..."

"Take it back." There was silence so I decided to continue. "You gave back Tony, take back the rabbit. Also you can keep the ring so you can sell it if you haven't already. Do you want the other one so you could sell it too?"

"Alfred I don't want to get rid of them..."

"They were promise rings, the promise has been broken so there's no need for them." I watched Arthur as he moved to remove something from his hand and place it on my desk. It was the ring.

"I kept it with me to keep you in my prayers, I hoped it would give you luck and keep you safe. But here, you take it back. Alfred, I think I should go. I'm really sorry about all of this." He made a move to turn away but I quickly grabbed his arm and turned him back around, in a split second I placed my lips against his in a kiss. But just as quickly as I kissed him I pulled away and pushed him lightly closer to the door.

"That was my goodbye kiss, bye Arthur." He looked at me a blush across his cheeks obviously flustered before nodding and leaving out the door. Once he was gone I glanced out my window to see him climb into the passenger seat of a car and I saw in the drivers side Francis. They talked for a moment before Francis brought Arthur into a deep kiss, that's when I looked away. I sighed and flopped down on my bed, I had the urge to cry but I used everything in my power to keep the tears at bay. Only a few minutes later a soft knock was at my door and mom walked in a sympathetic look on her face.

"How are you doing, baby?" She asked walking in and up to my bed.

"Could be better." I answered her sitting up. She placed a soft hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm so sorry, baby." I felt another wave of tears come on and despite trying to keep them back they slipped out. I lunged forward wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my face in her stomach.

"Why did this have to happen m...mom?!" I cried as my tears began to soak her shirt.

"That's just how life is baby, we just have to grin and bear it." She replied sweetly petting my hair.

"He was your first love Alfred, the first is always the most devastating."

"Can you make it feel better?"

"Only time can do that honey. I'm sorry." We didn't say much after that, we stayed there as I cried and she tried her best to sooth me. I don't know how long I cried for but when I finally began to calm down my mom spoke again.

"It's a little late now but do you want to eat some breakfast to take your mind off of it?" I pulled away and wiped my eyes and with a sniffle I nodded in response. She smiled lightly and I dragged myself out of bed in order to follow her to the kitchen. I saw Neil sitting at the table reading the paper and when he looked up at me he smiled.

"Good to see you up, Alfred." He spoke setting down the paper. I sat down across from him at the table while mom moved to the stove.

"I'll make you some pancakes okay?" She spoke glancing behind her to look at me.

"That's fine, thanks mom." I replied to her.

"No problem, honey." She went to making the pancakes and I turned my attention to Neil.

"It's good to have you back Alfred." He spoke with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm real sorry for leaving so abruptly."

"It's okay Alfred, but you did land me on the couch for some time."

"Neil!" My mom half screamed half laughed.

"What?! It did happen!"

"But he didn't need to know that."

"I'm sorry guys." I spoke to stop the two's bickering.

"Oh it's okay Alfred, I was upset that you left but you're back now and that's all that matters."

"Yeah Alfred, and maybe I wont have to sleep on the couch anymore."

"Neil!"

"I'm joking!" He laughed. "But it's good to have you back Alfred, a lot of people missed you."

"Kiku called asking about you too, he's going to be very happy to see you."

"And Gilbert."

"And of course Mathew." My eyes widened at the last thing mom said.

"M...Matt?"

"Yeah, he was really phased when you up and left like that. He'll be so happy to see you." I had completely forgotten about Matt, I felt really excited about seeing him again, and Kiku, even Gilbert.

"Where is Matt?" I asked.

"He moved out two years, he lives in an apartment more down town with Gilbert." Mom answered.

"So I take it the two are still together?"

"No Alfred, they thought living in a one bedroom apartment together would be a great thing for friends to do." I laughed and rolled my eyes at her sarcasm and they joined me.

"We should invite the two over for dinner tonight so you can see Mathew again." Mom suggested.

"That's a great idea, Nancy! How about it Alfred?" Neil responded.

"Let's do it, I want to see Matt again!" I answered enthusiastically.

"Good!" Mom spoke walking over to me with a plate of pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup. "I'll call them after breakfast." She went and got a glass of milk for me.

"Thanks mom." I say as she sits down beside me.

"Your welcome baby." I smile at the two before I begin eating. I'm happy that I'm back with my family and am about to see Matt but there's still a nagging in the back of my head trying to remind me of Arthur but I try my best to push it back.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the second chapter! I hope you guys all liked it and I just wanted to thank all of you who was with me during Please Be My Hero! You guys are the ones who made this happen not me, without you guys this all wouldn't have happened. And I also want to thank the people who found this story and took all that time to read Please Be My Hero! You are going to be some dedicated fans I know it. Well I should get going now, I'll see you all next weak.**

**I love you all,**

**~Mortis**

**P.S. Check out this one shot I posted a while back called 'On the Outside Looking In' It was written with Mathew's perspective from back when Alfred was still going through some problems. Don't have to just a sugestion.**


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast Neil went to grab me some of his clothes to see if they would fit me, I apparently out grew all my other clothes, and I wanted to look presentable when I got to see Matt again. When mom called Matt she made sure to keep out the part about me being back a secret, Matt gets a surprise too. I was rather excited to see him again, I love Matt so much, but I'm sure he's going to hit me and be angry that I left. But I guess I'll have to laugh through it, deep down I'll know he's happy. After Neil grabbed me some clothes I jumped into the shower and got myself looking presentable. Now I sit on the couch next to mom and Neil, we're just talking, and basically catching up from the last four years. We were talking for so long that next thing we knew it was about lunch time.

"Maybe we should go out for lunch." Mom proposed.

"Sure! I'm starving!" I answered; in all reality I was famished.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I…I don't know…"

"McDonalds?" I smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Go grab a coat from Neil and we'll head out."

"Okay." I followed Neil who went to dig through his closet looking for something for me to wear. It wasn't that cold out yet seeing as though it was still September, but it was a little chilly. He found a nice light one for me and I thanked him before going to join mom at the door. She already had her coat and once Neil came out with his coat we were all set and headed out. We had a fun time just going to McDonalds, and even got some ice-cream on the way back. I honestly felt like a little kid, but I loved the feeling. I never really got to enjoy my childhood but now's a good a time as any. When we got back we returned to the couch and continued to talk as we ate our ice cream. After we had finished our ice cream we watched T.V. To get me caught up on the newest shows. I can only think of one thing. What the hell happened to television?! There are the stupidest things passing as entertainment today, but I didn't voice any of this and just sat leaning against mom. I don't know when but I eventually fell asleep, because a few hours later I woke up on the couch to mom shaking me lightly.

"Alfred honey, wake up please. Mathew will be here in half an hour and I need help in the kitchen." I sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. With a yawn I nodded before getting up to follow her to the kitchen. We spent the next half hour with Neil cleaning, cooking and just getting the house ready for when Matt got there. When we finally got done Neil and I collapsed down on the couch while mom put in the pie she made in the oven.

"How do you manage to do this every day Nancy?!" Neil laughed as he panted lightly.

"Years of practice." She called back from the kitchen. Neil chuckled and I smiled warmly, soon though the door bell rang.

"Ah that must be Matt." Neil spoke as he stood up and headed for the door. I waited back for Mathew to walk in so I could surprise him. The thought of seeing him again sent joy through out my body and the excitement made me too energetic to sit still. So I sat there with a big goofy grin on my face and my legs bouncing up and down so fast I was sure it would be sore later. I heard steps come up the stairs and I stood up facing the entrance to the living room. Neil walked in first and gave me an excited look before moving out of the way for the next person to come in.

"Sorry but Gil insisted he came unannounced," I heard his voice travel into the room, and I felt my heart rate quicken and a nervous sweat breakout on my forehead. "I went a head and made a casserole though for you guys and..." He walked in and stopped mid sentence once his eyes laid on me.

"Hey Matt, long time no see." I spoke unable to keep my grin under control. His eyes widened and his grip loosened on the casserole in his hands letting it fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"A...Al?" He spoke quietly as usual.

"In the flesh!" There wasn't a second before I felt two arms wrap themselves tightly around me and practically squeeze the life out of me.

"Oh my god Al! You're back!" He cried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and returned the bone crushing hug. It wasn't long before I felt my shirt begin to moisten with his tears and my own eyes begin to fill up with some of my own.

"A...Al?" I looked up at the new voice to see Gilbert standing in the door way staring at me. "Y...you're alive?!"

"Yep." I spoke confidently though my voice wavered due to the tears welling in my eyes. I wasn't expecting Gilbert to care much for me but I certainly wasn't expecting him to run and engulf me and Matt into another crushing hug.

"That's so awesome!" I chuckled at his words and buried my head in Matt's hair and let a few of my tears slip out. Eventually Mom walked in to let us know that dinner was going to get cold, so we had to separate finally. Though Matt did stick close to my side as we walked into the kitchen as well as sit in the closest chair to me. Mom dealt us up the food and we all sat to eat.

"How long have you been back?" Matt asked taking a bite of his steak.

"Just got back this morning, technically about five in the morning but it took me some time to get here." I replied. "I take it you and Gil are still together."

"Uh yeah, we live together in an apartment down town actually."

"That's nice, I plan to move out soon too."

"No you're not, you just got back not even twelve hours ago!" Mom cut in.

"But I feel so confined within these walls and..."

"You've been in the house for no more than four hours!"

"I'm just joking mom! But you know you'll get annoyed of me after a while and kick me to the curb."

"We'll see who outlasts who." Laughter went around the table and it warmed my heart to hear. We continued through dinner mostly with Gil and Matt asking me questions and getting me caught up on things since I was gone. We talked so much that even dessert came and went without me even noticing.

"Alright boys I have to work in the morning so I'm turning in early." Neil spoke beginning to stand up.

"Same here kids, you can stay the night if you want Mathew, you too Gil." Mom spoke too.

"I couldn't do that mom..." Matt tried to argue.

"nonsense, I know you want to spend time with your brother." Mom walked over to me and gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight honey." she then moved and did the same to Matt. Neil came over and gave me a hug too.

"Night Al, see you in the morning." then he too went over to give Matt a hug before mom and him left up the stairs.

"Looks like someone's staying!" I laughed draping my arm over Matt's shoulders.

"Looks so..." He spoke back.

"hey Birdie, I can't stay with ya. I need to head back and feed Kuma." Gil spoke.

"Kuma? Like Kumajiro your stuffed bear?!"

"No It's an actual polar bear cub thank you very much."

"Seriously?! Dude how do you even manage that?!"

"I wok at the zoo remember, I told you during dinner."

"Well yeah, but did they seriously just give you a polar bear and did your apartment just let you keep it?!"

"America's changed since you were gone, but it did take a lot of negotiating and pet deposits, but yeah I have a polar bear cub in my apartment."

"Dude that's so awesome! You gotta let m see it sometime!"

"Will do, but for now if I don't feed him he'll start tearing up the mattress again. Later Birdie." Gil leaned in and gave Matt a peck on the lips before turning and leaving out of the room. The display of affection made me a little upset and reminded me of Arthur but I tried to shake away the feeling.

"So what should we do Al?" Matt asked turning to face me.

"We should do things like we used to when we were kids! Let's play some bored games or something!" Matt giggled but nodded his head anyway.

"Alright lets do it." I led Matt up to my room and to the back of my closet where I used to harbor all my old games, luckily when mom said she didn't touch the room she was serious and I found them just as I left them. The next few hours were spent playing a random assortment of games, from Monopoly to Battle Ship and even Sorry!. After a while I felt myself begin to dose off and Matt caught it too.

"Alright Al, bedtime." He spoke standing up from our current game of connect four.

"No way Matt! I'm still wide awake!" I lied even though my droopy eyes gave me away. Mat rolled his eyes playfully and navigated past the many board games we had strewn across the floor that we didn't bother to pick up. He got up to me and removed my glasses setting them on my nightstand.

"Come on, in bed."

"Fine." I stood up and pulled away the covers to my bed before sitting down.

"I'm going to grab some blankets and crash on the couch..."

"No, stay with me tonight, please."

"Uh...sure Al." I scooted over to make room for Matt while he removed his glasses and let them rest beside mine. He laid down on the bed and after I did he pulled the covers over the two of us.

"Night Al." He spoke reaching to turn off the lamp.

"Night Matt." I replied getting cozier within the covers. All this made me feel so happy, it felt like Christmas Eve with me and Matt nestled under the covers anxiously waiting for a fat bearded man to bring us presents. That night I fell asleep holding onto Matt's arm with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I have NO excuse for being gone this long. I just really wasn't all that interested in writing this specific chapter, it probably sucks because of that but the good thing is that it's done and maybe I can get some of the good stuff started. I'm sure half of you are crying tears of happiness at the brother reunion and the other half is sharpening blades to kill me so I'm going to go. I hope I'll see you soon.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up first the next morning; Matt was snoring softly as I sat up to rub the sleep from my eyes. Doing my best not to shake the bed I slipped out and headed out the door towards the kitchen. The smell of sizzling bacon and scrambled eggs reached my nose immediately. It made my stomach rumble and alert me to my hunger and my mouth water ever so slightly. I walked faster down the hall and stopped in the kitchen door way. I saw mom wearing a robe standing in front of the stove as she cooked breakfast.

"Mornin'." I spoke startling her. She turned towards me with a tired smile and answered back,

"Morning honey, you sleep well?" I walked in and snagged a strip of bacon she already cooked that was on the plat beside her.

"Like a baby."

"Did Mathew and Gil end up staying?"

"Matt did but Gil had to go take care of their polar bear, can you believe that?! A polar bear, in their apartment! I leave for four years and America goes in the loony bin." Mom chuckled before bringing me over a plat of bacon and eggs.

"Yes I know dear, but it worries me, to such a dangerous animal so close. You know those news reports of people who get killed when they have exotic pets."

"It'll be fine, it's Matt."

"You can't make a mother stop worrying about her babies." I laughed a little and grabbed another piece of bacon.

"Where's Neil?"

"Went to work already, why do you think I'm up too?"

"Where dose he work?"

"He works as an accountant for a business down town, not the best hours but brings in good money."

"What about you? Do you work?"

"I clean houses sometimes so we have a bit of extra money, but I usually am home."

"Do you have a house to clean today?"

"No."

"Then we should hang out today! Go somewhere; do something, just me you and Matt!"

"Maybe you should consult with someone before making plans for them." We both turned to the new voice and saw Matt rubbing his eyes in the kitchen door frame.

"Sorry Matt, I just figured you'd want to."

"I'd love to, but I have a job Al."

"Oh…"

"Maybe next time." He shuffled over to sit next to me at the table and stole a piece of my bacon.

"Hey!" He smiled at me and began to eat it. Brushing him off I turned back to mom who went about making Matt his own plate. "So how about it mom? We could go to the park, or the store or something!"

"Let's figure that out later honey, mom's tired." She came over to hand Matt his plate before moving to clean up the mess.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already did, when Neil was up we ate together."

"Go to bed mom, me and Matt will clean up for you."

"Oh thank you boys." She smiled at us before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

"Hey Matt?" I asked him after mom was gone.

"Yeah Al?"

"What exactly do you do at the zoo?"

"Well, I feed the animals, help with the newborns, but I mostly work with the polar bear enclosure. I do a show with Kimagichi's mother, Beth."

"If the bear's name is Beth why is its kid's name Kumajiro?!"

"I named him after my stuffed bear."

"Ah."

"It's pretty fun; you know how I love animals."

"Yeah, it must be the perfect job for you."

"Speaking of, if I don't head home now I wont have time to get ready. See ya al." He stood up and gave me a quick hug before rushing out the door. I sighed and looked around the empty kitchen, kind of reminded me of my childhood.

Later around eleven mom woke up again and joined me on the couch with a cup of coffee. I was watching Spongebob and she couldn't help giggle when she saw me clutching a pillow and staring at the screen.

"I don't care how old you are, Spongebob is a great show!" I defended.

"Right, right honey, whatever you say." She replied taking a sip of her coffee. I humphed in response to her sarcastic tone.

"So mom," I began getting over my pouting. "How about doing something today?"

"Well, what exactly do you have in mind?" I smiled brightly and turned on the couch to face her.

"Maybe we could go see Matt at the zoo! He said he does those shows with the polar bears, wouldn't that be fun?!" Mom gave me a sympathetic look before speaking.

"Hun, I can't watch one of Mathew's shows."

"W…Why not?"

"They make me so nervous, seeing him near such a dangerous thing, it puts me on edge. It was like this when you know who was still around, but this time that thing could get to him in no more than three seconds!" She shivered slightly. "I just don't like to think about what goes on there, I've tried to make him quit or transfer to a safer department, but he refuses, he just loves those polar bears so much." I gave her an understanding look and shut my mouth.

"M…Maybe we could stay home and watch some movies or something?"

"I'd like that." I gave her a small smile then stood up to look through the movie cabinet. We ended up settling on a few older movies from when I was younger, some I remembered but others I don't. We spent a good part of the day just watching movies and eating snacks. It was a lot of fun and it made me so happy that we were both laughing and smiling together. After lunch and half way through another movie someone walked in the door.

"Nancy!" It was Neil's voice that came up the stairs.

"Don't come up I'm cheating on you!" Mom called back with a chuckle. Neil laughed too as he came up the stairs and I couldn't help but grin at how they acted together.

"Again? Every time I come home early!" He made it to the top of the steps and walked in to the room.

"Hi honey, hey Al." He spoke moving over to give mom a peck on the lips. "What's for second lunch?"

"Second lunch?" I asked confused.

"Neil needs a second lunch because he apparently burns off too much fat while punching things into a calculator."

"I do though, I'm starved. I'll go make a sandwich, anyone want anything?"

"I'm good." I called back.

"Good cause I ain't making anyone anything, this is Neil snack time." I laughed as he walked out of the room and I turned to mom.

"Do you guys always act like this?"

"Only when I've had my sleep, usually in the mornings I hurl pillows at him for waking me." I laughed again at the statement and even more when Neil stated,

"I think hurl is an understatement." I felt like this is what a real family was, and I was glad to finally have one.

The night progressed well, we joked and played bored games and watched TV. or movies. It was nice, though all three of us turned in early, them because of work and me because I was exhausted from staying up the night before.

I got a good half hour of sleep before I woke up again, I had a dream and it didn't sit well with me. My mind continuously replayed the day I had to tell Arthur goodbye, in full detail over and over again. I felt tears streaking down my face already and I shook slightly while trying to keep the sobs from escaping. It didn't last though, soon a sob escaped and after it came many more. I couldn't stop; I grabbed my pillow and shoved my face deep into it in order to muffle my cries. I'm not sure how long I cried, minutes, hours? I didn't know but finally after I finished crying everything I had, it stopped. Then, however, I was left with hollowness within me, I was empty, a hole needed filling. Through my own experiences as a child and the things I know from TV or movies, the only thing to fill that hole, alcohol. Emotionlessly I sat up from my bed and tried to wipe the dried tears from my face. I got out of my clothes and dressed in new ones, I grabbed my wallet and I.D. before quietly walking out of the house. I may have been gone for four years but I still knew this town like the back of my hand. I used to go out a lot when I was younger to get away, though I wouldn't tell anyone and when I got back things were just worse. But through one of my many walks around town I walked past the bar, it was night and a drunken man had stumbled out and hit on me thinking I was a girl. I still knew where it was and I set off down town in hopes to let go and forget.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it next chapter! I found a way to update and manage school and all that crap, I type the updates during my study hall, it gets done and no harm done! Anyway I'll leave you in suspense for some more time to figure out what'll happen to al at the bar! *Disappears all cool like***

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	5. Chapter 5

I found the bar quickly and I walked in expecting to see a bunch of crazed drunks, instead I saw a quiet somewhat depressing atmosphere and the only people there were the bar tender and one man at the end of the bar with an entire bottle of vodka next to him. I walked up and sat down at the bar which grabbed the attention of the bar tender.

"What can I get cha?" He asked as he shined a glass with a rag.

"J…just a bottle of beer." I replied keeping my gaze low.

"I'm going to need your I.D., you look pretty young." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet before slipping out my I.D., handing it to him. "Military man, where'd you serve?"

"Afghanistan just got back the other day." The bartender turned around and began searching through the cabinets for a bottle of beer after he handed back the I.D.

"I get a lot of you in here, war sure does scar a man."

"Yeah…war." The bartender placed down the beer and I grabbed it tightly by the neck. I brought it up to my nose to sniff it and nearly gaged at the smell, it was horrid but also it's a smell I had grown up with. I wasn't sure if what I was doing was right, would I end up like Rick if I drank? I didn't know but I knew that this aching pain in my chest continued to get worse and worse. Pushing down my fear I brought the bottle up to my lips and tilted it back so I could get a little sip. The taste on my tong was disgusting and I immediately spit it back out into the bottle.

"First time drinking?" I looked up at the bartender who gave me a knowing look and I nodded.

"I just want to get rid of this pain in my chest." I replied putting down the bottle and pushing it away.

"Broken heart?" I looked at him with a look that stated he was right and that I was shocked he could read me so easily. "I've been working in this bar for three years, I've seen every problem you can think of and I know how to read them." He grabbed my bottle and went to dump it out before coming back.

"How do I get rid of it? How do I make it go away?"

"Time dulls all pain eventually, but the best method isn't to drink till you're happy, that last only a short while and just creates more problems. Nah, all you need to do is distract you mind from it."

"I used to do something like that when I was younger, I'm not all that proud for it."

"There's different ways to go about it, good and bad, I myself choose to amerce myself in work and in a hobby. I work here most of the night then in my free time I do puzzles or build models, anything to keep my mind busy."

"A job? Hobbies?"

"It's the least destructive method."

"Well, know anywhere I can get a job?"

"There you go!" The bartender smiled warmly at my and placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "If you're interested, around ten pm to two am this place get really busy, if you like I could get you a job here?"

"I'd like that very much, but I've never had a job before, and no experience."

"I'm not picky, you're old enough to serve beer and you know how to fallow commands, good enough for me!"

"Then I'd love to get a job here."

"Good, you can start tomorrow night if that's okay."

"Perfect, can't wait."

"Now how about I get you some water and we can talk a bit more?"

"Sounds good." I smiled as the bartender went about to get me some water. I was happy, maybe I could try to move on in life, and this job could be the start. We talked for about an hour before it was time to close up; I said good night and left soon followed by the man that was at the end of the bar. The two of us went separate ways and I never saw his face but I didn't dwell on it I was excited that I could maybe move forward. I snuck back in the house and crawled back under my covers before quickly falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up to an empty house and a note on the counter,

_Alfred,_

_ Neil had to work and I had a house to clean today. We should be back late but there are things to make for dinner so help yourself. Sorry hun._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

I smiled kind of sadly at the note but instead of letting my mind consider it I went to the fridge to make breakfast. The day went by smoothly, I ate breakfast then spent most of the day watching movies and doing some puzzles I had found with all my board games. I only stopped for lunch and went directly back to my puzzles. Soon nine o'clock rolled around and I went about getting ready for my new job. I put on a white button up shirt of Neil's as well as a pair of dress pants before walking out the door. I had left a note of my own for mom and Neil before going. I walked the same way I had yesterday night in the crisp September air. I walked up into the bar and already I knew that the man from last night, Mr. Pillars, as I later learned was right about it being busy. There was only one man working but he was rushing trying to serve each person, the people were all squeezed into the bar and many others stood around it waiting for a seat to open up. I walked over and pushed my way up to the bar to talk to the other bartender.

"Excuse me." I spoke trying to make my voice rise above the others.

"I'll be with you in a moment sir." He replied handing a man his glass before moving to make another.

"No, I…I'm Alfred, I was hired for this shift." That stopped him immediately and he then turned to me much to the protest of the bar goers.

"You've been hired for this shift?"

"I talked to Mr. Pillars last night, he said I could start tonight for ten to two."

"Thank god, get over here and put on an apron. I've been waiting for that old man to get me some extra help for ages now." I smiled and pushed my way behind the bar. He handed me a black apron which I hurriedly put on before showing me to a customers. "I'm Max by the way."

"Nice to meet ya." I went about trying to serve the customers, many just wanted beer or whiskey but others wanted drinks I've never heard of, but Max helped walk me through them and I soon got into the grove of things. When one rolled around Max decided to leave figuring I could handle things from there, the crowd had died down and now there were only about five people left. I stood shining a glass waiting to see if anyone needed anything. I was starting to get tired and I yawned quietly, I really wanted to take a nap but I still had another hour left to go. I heard the bell by the door ring and turned to see a tall man walk in. His hair was very light blond, it almost appeared white, and he bore a long scarf around his neck. I found it strange that he was wearing such a winter garment when it's only September but I didn't feel the need to ask. He kept his head down as he walked over to the very end of the bar and sat down. He waved his hand as he sat as to bring me over.

"What can I get for you?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"You new?" He spoke in a deep Russian accent.

"Just started tonight."

"Remember this, always lay down a bottle of Vodka and leave me alone." I was put off by his how negative he was towards me but went about grabbing him a bottle either way.

"You were the man who was here last night, I saw you when I stopped by."

"I said a bottle of vodka then leave me alone." He put extra emphasis on 'leave me alone.' and at that point I wasn't interested in striking a conversation. I went back to my spot and tried to tend to the other customers.

It was a little past two and Mr. Pillars hadn't shown up to relieve my shift and the only person left in the bar was the Russian man all the way at the end. Just when I began to think I would be stuck here for the rest of the night the bell rang and Mr. Pillars walked in.

"Hey Mr. Pillars." I spoke as he put his coat on the coat rack.

"Call me Tim, so how was the first day on the job Alfred?" He spoke loudly walking over to me.

"It was alright, it was really hectic earlier but Max helped me along." I replied beginning to untie my apron.

"Well that's good; Max had been nagging me to get someone else with him on that shift. Well you going to head out now, Alfred?"

"Yeah I'm pretty tired, I didn't realize how much this would drain my energy."

"Yeah it'll do that, just get home and get plenty of rest."

"Will do, see ya Tim."

"Have a good night Alfred."

"You too." I placed my apron on the bar and walked out grabbing my jacket on the way. I stopped in front of the bar for a moment to put it on and I heard the bell of the door ring behind me. I turned and saw the Russian man walk out just as I went on my way, but unlike yesterday instead of going separate ways he went the same direction as me. I tried not to think about it, maybe he was just going to another bar or a friend's house or maybe he did that yesterday and he's going home tonight. Though I tried to rationalize it I couldn't help but worry that he might be following me on purpose so he can corner me and…no I won't go making up stories, I'm being too paranoid. I kept walking with him only a few steps behind. I was nervous and worried but I wouldn't let it show.

"Alfred?" That was him. I stopped and turned around slowly to meet the man. He had his head up this time and I could fully see his face along with his piercing violet eyes that I can remember all too well, Ivan.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun! You totally didn't see that coming! Yeah you did. But now what's gonna happen? What will Ivan do? How will Alfred react? Will Alfred eat a snack?! Maybe…just wait till later.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
